


The Greatest Sacrifice! What Are You Doing, Pluto?!

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Guro, hero falls to darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Pluto is dying and decides to make her biggest dream come true regardless of anything. Spoilers to episodes 25 and 31/32 of Sailor Moon Crystal. Please head the warnings in the tags.





	The Greatest Sacrifice! What Are You Doing, Pluto?!

The time stopped.  
Pluto looked around. It would have been a perfect occasion for Sailor Moon to remove the Crystals from the hands of the maniac, were she not frozen with everything else. Pluto briefly considered removing them herself, before rejecting the idea as anticlimactic – after all, it is the job for the heroine to save the day, and no doubt Sailor Moon was the heroine of the story. So, what should she do?  
Obviously, Pluto has never used this power before. What is its extend? Did the whole universe stop in its tracks? There was no way for her to be certain. A more burning question, when exactly is she supposed to die?  
Even with everything around her frozen, for Pluto time kept on running. She waited. Waited. And waited some more. Nothing happened. Pluto became frustrated.  
“Well”, she thought, “at least I may satisfy my curiosity”. Pluto removed one of her Space-time Keys and threw it into the air. It made an arch before stopping. Pluto gradually approached with an outstretched hand until it fell on her palm. It seems that her personal field extends about a meter from her body. She picked put the Key in its place. No signs of either dying or the time flow returning yet.  
Pluto tried to revive the Senshi using her time field, to no avail. Her presence indeed returned the heartbeat and breathing, and she could move body parts of the girls, but they remained unconscious. Apparently, she just had to wait for what happens next.  
Pluto looked at Tuxedo Mask. The teen was not exactly the man she has fallen in love with, but in the short period she knew him he proved to possess all the qualities she loved. His kindness, his bravery… as well as his absolute devotion to Sailor Moon, preventing any possibility of a romance.  
“Nobody would know if you kissed him now”, a dark thought entered her mind, “you will die when the time resumes its flow anyways.”  
After an internal debate, she decided to follow that idea. It was her first kiss with a man (in another live, young Sailor Uranus liked to come fool around – there was no longer an Uranus, as far as she was aware). “We are not so different after all”, she said thinking of Black Lady.  
Pluto returned to her initial position and waited. And waited. And then waited some more. Nothing happened. The dark voice became more persistent.  
“Ever since you were old enough to have such dreams, you have dreamt of being with a man, yet never managed to. Now, a man whom you love stands before you, and if you take him, nobody will ever know, what do you have to lose?”  
“Everything I have”, replied Pluto. She kept waiting, and eventually became tired. This was bad. The Guardian of Space-time Gate is never tired. The fact that she was now meant that her body has already started breaking down. Overcame with despair, Pluto looked at Sailor Moon and her comrades. Even if they were not frozen in time, they wouldn’t be able to help, they are not wise and powerful enough. Then she looked at Tuxedo Mask and all her resolve broke.  
She laid Tuxedo Mask gently on the ground and removed his pants and underwear. “So this is how a penis looks like”, she though looking down. It was much smaller than she anticipated. She heard penises grow in length during erection, but will she be able to get it to this stage?  
She tried touching it different ways, and after a few tries she found a method that resulted in the member hardening. Quickly it became fully erect. The growth was impressive.  
Pluto tore the bottom of her leotard. After all, she was not going to use it anymore. Now, how do you put it in? Pluto decided to point the tip of the penis to the opening of her vagina and just sit on it. She has fingered herself before, it shouldn’t be too different, right?  
She was wrong. It hurt badly. Overcoming the sudden wave of pain, Pluto realized she is bleeding – not from the expected place but her nose, which meant she has to hurry up. She started moving. The pain did not diminish, but it was covered by pleasure. She had the best orgasm of her life.  
Pluto removed herself and lied beside Tuxedo Mask for a while. His expression has not changed during the whole intercourse. When the orgasmic fog faded, Pluto found herself in pain stronger than just the result of an inexperienced person trying to have sex.  
Pluto cleaned and dressed Tuxedo Mask and put him in his original place and position. She realized the dust started slowly falling. “The story ends for me”, she thought, limping towards where she started from.  
She reached her goal, but could not stand anymore. She lied down. Not long after the Sailor Senshi woke up, convinced the time has only just been stopped. Pluto lived long enough to witness Sailor Moon removing the Crystals and see the man she loved upset over her death.  
***  
The situation turned very awkward when they met again.


End file.
